


The Lionheart: Honor

by PechoraFlow



Series: The Lionheart [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Dragons, Druids, Fantasy, Gen, Get it while its hot, I genderswapped it, I love these characters so much you guys, Medieval, Okay so you know that trope, Sneak peak of my original novel!, Sprites, and a sassy dragon, and a shy but protective druid, and added a pissed off sprite, and by hot i mean free, for now, okay A dragon, only the first five chapters, slow updates but i will not give up on this!!, where the knight has to save the princess from a dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PechoraFlow/pseuds/PechoraFlow
Summary: Audeen has been the captain of the Royal Guard for the past few years, but now, it's time for her to compete with the other five human kingdoms' princes and princesses for the honorable position of High Commander.At least, that is the plan, but before the competition can begin, a dragonmaster and his dragon attack the royal families, wreaking havoc and kidnapping Crown Prince Theophilius, Audeen's betrothed. She and Theo's brother, Rupert, set out to rescue him, but they are separated quickly by ransom-seeking bandits.Audeen must recover her mother's blade, kill the dragon, and rescue Theo, all whilst avoiding bandits, moving guardian statues, ghosts, and her father's guards, who are determined to force her to return to her kingdom.Friends are lost and gained as the line between glory and honor becomes drastically clear. Even with new companions, can she make it? And even if she succeeds, can she ever return to the way things were?
Series: The Lionheart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Lionheart: Honor

**Author's Note:**

> All right. I haven't posted my original work online before. Please feel free to post your speculations and criticism in the comments! I'm always trying to make my work the best that it can be!

Dragon fire was used to heal and protect and would never harm those in the North, but the fire of the humans was used as a weapon, for only death and destruction.

It wove itself into the wind and swarmed around Civak, slipping in and out of smoky homes as the structures collapsed with creaks and groans. There had been screaming here a mere hour ago.

Yes. The screams of his people and the cackling of the fire–

Even now, long after the screaming had died out, Civak could still hear it echoing from the unseen corners of his village. Phantom screaming from spectral neighbors-

“Alsi!” Civak cried out again, his voice hoarse and cracking. “Benaj!”

Before, the screams had answered – screams and the sounds of a distant battle.

He was not sure which was worse: the overwhelming sounds of anguish of an hour prior or the answering silence of the present.

Av’ryl nudged his red-scaled snout against Civak’s hand – a gesture of compassion and comfort – but Civak had no time to pay attention to his companion. He peered into the smoke that streamed into the air, turning a daytime sky black as night.

The smoke had not bothered him for years. He could remember acquiring burns in his youth – a result of spending too much time near the stables. Those were the days when the smoke would seep into his eyes and coat his throat, and his father would berate him.

_“You will have time to acclimate to life with dragons. Our blood will help you, but you have to give it time.”_

Civak had said the same thing to his own son, his own Benaj, mere days ago.

_“I want to go see it!”_

_“See what?”_

“Benaj!” Civak cried out again. “Alsi! _Please_ -!”

_“Your dragon, Pada! ‘Cause I want one too.”_

_“You are not yet ready to see a dragon. Your blood has not changed. My Av’ryl would only hurt you, and he would be very sad about that. I know I always tell you about how cheeky he is, but he can be very sensitive. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”_

Civak let out the desperation that had been building inside of him in a wail, his voice breaking as his knees buckled and he hit the earth.

He would need to leave soon. Manmade flames would not shy away from him, and while they would not hurt Av’ryl, they could kill Civak.

However, leaving would require a realization; Alsi and Benaj were lost.

All of his people were lost.

The few dragons that had survived the last war with the humans had died – all except Av’ryl, who rarely came into the village and had, by the grace of the ancestors, managed to avoid the conflict.

Civak caught sight of something glinting, in the doorway to a home on his right. He pushed himself off of his knees and moved over to it, half in a daze.

It was armor – polished and showy armor, the type meant to intimidate rather than be stealthy – and it was worn by a man. The man was dead, if the dark arrow in his throat was any indication.

And there, on his chest plate, was a symbol. He recognized it – the emblem of the Five Kingdoms of man.

Civak stood, his features hardening with a new resolve as his future became clearer.

“Come, Av’ryl,” he ordered, marching back down the road he knew would lead out of town, away from the undiscovered bodies of his family. The small red dragon walked with him, his sharp green eyes scanning the ruins to catch any threats.

“The men will be long gone, by now,” Civak said to Av’ryl. “There’s no need to look for them here. We’ll catch up to them. Don’t worry – we will bring our justice.”

The last dragonmaster strode out of the village, his dragon by his side.

In his mind, the symbol he had seen on the fallen soldier’s chest plate seared its ghastly impression: five crowns, connected by a warrior’s laurel, surrounded by the words _grace, wisdom, strength, unity,_ and _duty._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at pechoraflow.tumblr.com!


End file.
